Lo que te mereces
by Scarlet.D
Summary: Milo y Aioria son aprendices esperando convertirse en caballeros del más alto rango, pero el primero cree férreamente que el segundo no se encuentra a la altura de tal honor. [Aioria x Milo] Yaoi.
1. Chapter 1

**Sumario**: Milo y Aioria son aprendices esperando convertirse en caballeros del más alto rango, pero el primero cree férreamente que el segundo no se encuentra a la altura de tal honor. _Yaoi, AioriaxMilo._

Bueno aquí dejo este fic, va a ser corto, y medio fluffy XD espero que les guste.

* * *

**-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Capítulo I**

**-.-.-.-.-.-**

El golpe lo había ardido. Estaba sentado en el suelo, donde había caído segundos atrás; el polvo que fue levantado por el impacto todavía no terminaba de asentarse a su alrededor.

Y era obvia su derrota. Pero la ira que impulsaba la sangre por sus venas, a una velocidad inclemente, no le permitió aceptarlo. Su orgullo le levantó de un brinco y se abalanzó ferozmente sobre su oponente, derribándolo al instante.

Le tomó a Aioria un fragmento de segundo recuperarse de la sorpresa para comenzar a defenderse.

Y el entrenamiento había quedado oficialmente olvidado.

Los dos muchachos se revolcaron por la arena, ignorando reglas y límites que el honor imponía, golpeando, atinando, lastimando…

El público, constituido por el resto de los aprendices a caballeros, armó bulla y se acercó a rodear a los dos contrincantes. Las voces en conjunto llamaron a gritos el nombre de uno de ellos.

Escuchando que todos le vitoreaban, Milo se armó de ánimos y no permitió al cansancio imponerse. Aioria era extremadamente fuerte, y en los enfrentamientos cuerpo a cuerpo resultaba el típico vencedor.

Pero ese sería el último día, se prometió Milo. No iba a dejar que el hermano del traidor lo humillara una vez más…

El cosmos del protegido de escorpión comenzó a inflamarse.

Los brillantes ojos verdes de Aioria, incrédulos, simularon mayor tamaño de lo normal.

Milo sabía que en una práctica como esa no era honorable el uso del cosmos, pero aunque el conocimiento estaba allí, guardado en su mente, en esos momentos el joven de cabellos azulados era una criatura meramente visceral.

—¡Milo!, ¡Aioria! —Ante la voz del caballero de Capricornio, la multitud se dispersó. Así, Shura pudo llegar velozmente hacia el enloquecido par de muchachos y separarlos. No tenía tantas manos como para cubrirles las bocas así que Milo y Aioria continuaron su pelea de manera verbal, gritándose tremendos insultos mientras Shura halaba a cada uno de un brazo, hasta llevarlos al cuarto de enfermería. Una vez ahí, los dejó ir y se colocó en el umbral de la puerta evitándoles la salida.

—¡Ya no son unos niños, y esta es la última vez que intervengo en sus riñas!... a la próxima iré directamente a informar al Patriarca, ¿entendido? —Los más jóvenes asintieron renuentemente. Shura no era mucho mayor que ellos pero por su rango de dorado le debían respeto, así que Milo y Aioria aceptaron sus palabras en resignado silencio. Aunque el caballero de Capricornio pudo notar fácilmente lo insincero de sus previas afirmaciones, de sólo ver las miradas asesinas que se enviaban de soslayo uno al otro.

El español suspiró agotado y giró en los talones para retirarse de ahí.

Casi de inmediato, Milo rodó los ojos hacia arriba y dio una zancada con dirección a la puerta. Repentinamente, Aioria lo sujetó de un brazo impidiéndole avanzar más.

—¿En qué demonios estabas pensando? —reclamó el castaño.

—¡En ganarte! —Milo exclamó la redundante respuesta en un tono fastidiado, y con un movimiento tosco se deshizo del agarre de Aioria.

—¿Suciamente? —continuó aquél. Milo se quedó callado. Sus ojos todavía chispeaban resentidos pero no existían palabras con las que pudiese justificar sus acciones. Sabía que había actuado inmaduramente, poniéndose a sí mismo en ridículo. Y gracias a la interrupción de Shura ni siquiera había conseguido victoria alguna que presumir.

—¿Puedo saber qué hice para ganarme tu desagrado?

Entonces sí que Milo no dudó en contestar.

—Estás aquí; hermano de un traidor y estás aquí, a punto de recibir el mismo honor que yo, ¡Una armadura dorada que no te mereces!

Aioria no se inmutó. Mantuvo su mirada clavada sobre aquellos grandes orbes de furioso turquesa. Realmente la respuesta de Milo no era inesperada, pero el aprendiz de Leo había deseado encontrar un motivo más profundo que explicara la enemistad que compartían, y que únicamente Milo se dedicaba a atizar.

Sin decir nada, el moreno pasó a un lado de su compañero. Milo giró para ver que Aioria abría una gaveta y extraía algunos suplementos de curación, tomaba un cuadrito de gasa y lo empapaba en alcohol. Enseguida daba la vuelta y caminaba hasta ponérsele de nuevo enfrente. Milo frunció el ceño, extrañado, curioso, y como siempre molesto de que aquél le sostuviera la mirada con tanta desfachatez. Como si fueran iguales.

—¿¡Qué haces?! —exclamó escandalizado cuando los dedos de Aioria atraparon con fuerza su barbilla.

—Está sangrando mucho —explicó, poniendo la gasa que su mano derecha sostenía en contacto con la desagradable herida que atravesaba la nariz de Milo. Al momento, el aludido siseó, entrecerró los ojos y colocó las manos sobre el pecho de Aioria. Le empujó pero éste no cedió.

—¡Quédate quieto!

—¡Suelta!

Forcejeó un poco más pero no demasiado, pues cada vez que se movía, aquél reaccionaba presionando sobre el maltratado puente de su nariz y no se sentía nada agradable.

—Cállate —indicó el de ojos verdes, y Milo finalmente obedeció. Ardía demasiado, sus ojos podrían tornarse llorosos en cualquier instante y mientras Aioria más pronto terminara, mejor. Si para eso tenía que tranquilizarse por un momento, pues que más remedio.

—Ya está —anunció quitando la gasa empapada en sangre y botándola al piso despreocupadamente.

—Pues ya déjame. —Milo intentó sacudir el rostro pero Aioria no dejó ir su mentón. De hecho lo apretó más fuerte entre sus dedos hasta que el otro se quejó.

—No, todavía no… —dijo, y el tono insinuante disparó la curiosidad de Milo, cuyos ojos se abrieron en toda su extensión y observaron encandilados cómo Aioria se aproximaba gradual y determinadamente hacia él…

¿Qué planeaba? ¡Sus narices chocarían! Y la suya se hallaba rota y eso dolería… ¿Estaba loco?

Lo que Milo temía no sucedió. Justo antes de que sus rostros colisionaran, Aioria inclinó la cabeza ligeramente hacia un lado, lo suficiente para librar cualquier posible obstáculo y así provocar que el aterrizaje de sus labios sobre los de Milo fuera perfecto; ni tan brusco como para lastimar la comisura partida de su propio labio, ni tan suave como para que no valiera la pena el riesgo de terminar con el doble de moretones de los que ya portaba.

Estaba consciente de que Milo podría reaccionar desquiciadamente furibundo.

Y sin embargo, para tremenda sorpresa de Aioria y del mismo Milo, éste no hizo otra cosa más que aceptar petrificado ese breve pero vívido beso que hizo palpitar a sus labios, le licuó temporalmente el cerebro, e incendió de manera sofocante cada poro de su faz.

Aioria se apartó de Milo con una risita divertida y satisfecha. Soltó su rostro y se alejó precavidamente un paso.

—Merezco esto, y mucho más. Que te quede claro, Milo —declaró con firmeza. El futuro escorpión parpadeó varias veces, todavía incrédulo de la táctica tan baja que Aioria había utilizado para descomponerlo.

Aioria se despidió con una sonrisa sagaz, y abandonó la enfermería a sabiendas de que, cuando Milo se despabilara, tendría que lidiar con las previsiblemente violentas represalias a su atrevimiento.

El próximo entrenamiento prometía ser sumamente interesante.


	2. Chapter 2

**-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Capítulo II**

**-.-.-.-.-.-**

—No te escucho contar… —El hombre se cruzó de brazos y apoyó la espalda en el marco de la puerta. En el piso dentro de la habitación, su joven y muy atolondrado pupilo realizaba obligados ejercicios de lagartijas.

—Quinientas… veinti… siete…—el chico murmuró entre jadeos. Se impulsó en sus manos y realizó una vez más el movimiento que llevaba repitiendo desde que su Maestro lo viera llegar al templo luciendo más apaleado de lo usual y posteriormente le exigiera una explicación por su patético estado.

—Quinientas veintiocho —dijo entre dientes, explotándose para conseguir energías.

Cualquier otro día ese castigo no le sacaría ni una gota de sudor, pero después de haber entrenado toda la mañana, y tras la infructuosa pelea contra Aioria, los músculos de Milo se hallaban resintiendo la actual situación.

—Iré a darme un baño y quiero escuchar que sigas. Así es como deberías utilizar tu tiempo libre, en vez de malgastarlo con ese aprendiz. Ni siquiera logrará obtener la armadura, y tú vas y le regalas tanta atención…

—Maestro, yo…

—Continúa.

Tras esa instrucción, el caballero de escorpión se alejó hacia otra estancia, negando con la cabeza para sí mismo. Si bien comprendía el repudio que Milo sentía hacia Aioria, pues él mismo compartía el sentimiento, no asimilaba por qué su alumno se empeñaba tanto en demostrarse mejor que el otro joven, cuando nadie en el entero Santuario dudaba de que lo fuera.

Milo definitivamente debía poner en orden sus prioridades.

—¡Quinientas veintinueve! —Y tras percibir a su Maestro suficientemente lejos, Milo se dejó caer sin gracia alguna en el piso.

Gimió contento al restregar la sudorosa mejilla sobre la fría superficie, y luchó con tremendo esfuerzo por no quedarse dormido ahí mismo.

—¡Quinientas treinta! —Aunque no se movió. Cerró los ojos y descansó, permitiendo a su respiración retomar un ritmo más tranquilo.

—¡Quinientas treinta y uno! —Y pensó en los sucesos que lo habían acarreado hasta sus miserables circunstancias actuales.

Lentamente llevó una mano hasta su nariz y la tocó con cautela, al momento frunció el ceño y abrió los labios en una queja que nunca se escuchó.

—¡Quinientas treinta y dos! —Aioria era un maldito; Milo reafirmó esa creencia en su mente.

¡Un cobarde! ¡Un oportunista!

—¡Quinientas treinta y tres!

Lo había hecho sentir estúpido. Y Milo odiaba sentirse estúpido. Lo había sorprendido, ¡Y Milo nunca permitía que alguien lo sorprendiera! Él era el astuto, ¡Él era mejor!

—¡Quinientas treinta y cuatro!

Ya le haría pagar.

Y al día siguiente se levantó con esa determinación en mente. Bajó al coliseo para reunirse con sus compañeros, pero como Aioria no se divisaba por ninguna parte, Milo decidió comenzar a practicar con los otros chicos por un rato. Y ese rato terminó convertido en toda la mañana.

Antes de tener que regresar con sus respectivos maestros, algunos de los aprendices se reunieron a descansar en las gradas. Milo incluido, quien no pensaba marcharse hasta que cierto compatriota suyo apareciera.

—¿Dónde se habrá metido? ¿Será tan gallina que se anda escondiendo? —el griego preguntó impaciente, recorriendo con la mirada los alrededores por enésima vez.

Los dos jóvenes que se sentaban a cada lado suyo se encogieron de hombros simultáneamente. No sabían sobre el paradero de Aioria y tampoco tenían gran interés en el asunto, sobre todo después de las hastiosas horas durante las cuales Milo no había dejado de hacer hincapié en la ausencia del aprendiz de Leo.

—Últimamente no te lo sacas de la cabeza, no sé tú, pero a mí ya me está pareciendo raro. —El que realizó tal inoportuno comentario y por ende recibió un duro puñetazo a la cabeza fue el aspirante a la armadura de Tauro.

Milo se había alegrado bastante de regresar al Santuario un par de meses atrás, al igual que todos los compañeros que le igualaban en edad y estaban a punto de realizar las pruebas para una armadura. Los años en la isla habían sido solitarios, aunque los aprovechó bien y aprendió todo lo posible de su maestro, pero le satisfacía enormemente sentirse de nuevo parte —sino es que líder— de un grupo.

Excepto cuando algunos le sorprendían con actitudes idiotas como la anterior.

Aldebarán se quejó entre risas, llevó una mano a su cabeza y prefirió guardar silencio de ahí en adelante.

—Debes admitir que es admirable el hecho de que se esté entrenando solo… —Al instante que las palabras fueron emitidas por los labios de Camus, un par de amenazantes ojos turquesas se clavaron sobre su falsamente inocente semblante.

—¿Quién está hablando de eso? Además, ¡No es admirable! ¡Es ridículo! Y es más ridículo que el Patriarca lo consienta… es insultante para el resto de nosotros. —Camus intentó reprimir una sonrisa, sin mucho éxito. Conseguir exasperar a Milo siempre era tan fácil, y nunca fallaba en resultar divertido.

—Si _tantas_ ansias tienes de verlo, ¿por qué no lo vas a buscar?

Con el ceño fruncido y mirando a nada especial en la distancia, Milo meditó seriamente por un par de segundos sobre la sugerencia del francés, quien se preparaba de antemano para congelar el puño de Milo si se atrevía a levantarlo en su contra. Sin embargo, para sorpresa de Camus y Aldebarán, el despistado Milo pasó por alto la verdadera intención tras un comentario que sólo pretendía ser sugerente y mortificarlo. Se puso de pie y anunció:

—Eso haré.

Bajo la atención de dos incrédulas miradas, Milo comenzó a trotar alejándose de los otros chicos. Para su fortuna, apenas tras salir del coliseo pudo divisar al aprendiz de Leo subiendo las escaleras hacia el primer templo. Milo corrió para darle alcance, y al lograrlo se plantó frente Aioria cerrándole el paso.

—¿Por qué te libraste de las prácticas?

—Tenía otras cosas que hacer —Aioria respondió secamente y pasó al lado de Milo sin dirigirle una sola mirada. Para su infortunio, el molesto y curioso escorpión lo siguió caminando a su lado.

—¿De dónde vienes?

—Qué te importa.

—No me importa, sólo quiero saber que ha sido más importante que mi revancha.

—¿De qué hablas? —Aioria resopló fastidiado y aceleró el paso.

—¡Contesta! —Milo se retrasó un escalón, y para evitar que el otro le sacara mayor ventaja y terminara huyendo, alcanzó a detenerlo del brazo para hacerle voltear. Aioria entonces contestó.

—Vengo del cementerio.

—¿Eh? —Milo soltó a su compañero y lució sumamente estúpido durante los momentos que tardó en procesar la inesperada respuesta, a la vez que reparaba en el inusual semblante, serio y molesto, de Aioria.

—¡El cementerio! —confirmó el de ojos verdes, sintiéndose a punto de gruñir en frustración; más hacía sí mismo que hacia su metiche acompañante, pues nada de esfuerzo le habría costado simplemente ignorar a Milo hasta que éste se cansara de seguirlo. En lugar de ello, ahí estaba, pausando en su trayecto sólo para contestarle a su supuesto enemigo.

—Eso lo entendí, pero, ¿a qué diablos has ido ahí? —Milo frunció ligeramente el ceño y se cruzó de brazos.

—Hoy es el aniversario de la muerte de Aioros. —Aioria desvió la mirada para contar cuántos escalones faltaban hasta la entrada de Aries. Eran sólo siete.

Milo continuó viéndolo intrigado, y al mismo tiempo sintiéndose un poco sorprendido consigo mismo por no haber recordado antes la fecha que era; se trataba después de todo, del día más infame en la historia de la Orden.

—Ah… —musitó distraído. Y súbitamente parpadeó, para enseguida arquear una ceja en desconcierto— ¡Pero tu hermano no tiene tumba!

—Ya lo sé. —Igual era un buen lugar para pensar; a Aioria le agradaba el silencio que normalmente hallaba ahí.

—¿Le odias? —Aioria finalmente volvió a posar la mirada sobre Milo.

—¿A mi hermano? Lo echo de menos.

—Pero él…

—Lo echo de menos y quisiera preguntarle muchas cosas —terminó con entereza, le dio la espalda a Milo y siguió subiendo. Este último se quedó por un par de segundos sin saber exactamente qué hacer. Supuso que la conversación había terminado y eso estaba bien porque ciertamente que no le interesaba continuar charlando sobre el traidor, por más que le escandalizara el hecho de que Aioria todavía guardara el recuerdo de su hermano con aparente añoranza.

Sin embargo, Milo aún tenía un asunto que resolver con Leo.

—Mañana pelearemos, pero no en el coliseo o nos interrumpirán de nuevo. Será en el bosque, cerca del riachuelo —declaró incuestionable. Aioria se detuvo, inclinó un poco la cabeza y suspiró incrédulo.

—¿Y para qué?

—¿Cómo que para qué?

—¿Para qué, Milo? —preguntó con firmeza, y volteó apenas lo suficiente para mirar a Milo sobre el hombro.

—Pues… para… sólo… —titubeó el de cabellera azul, quien viéndose incapaz de dar una respuesta más concreta, simplemente amenazó:

—¡Más vale que estés ahí al atardecer! —Aioria no proporcionó réplica alguna. Milo tampoco esperó una, y simultáneamente siguieron caminos opuestos.


	3. Chapter 3

**-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Capítulo III**

**-.-.-.-.-.-**

No estaba seguro de por qué estaba ahí, caminando por el sendero hacia el riachuelo, momentos antes de que el sol terminara de ocultarse. Los entrenamientos habían concluido una hora atrás y de inmediato él se había marchado hacia su templo, pero únicamente diez minutos en ese lugar invadido de silencio fueron suficientes para ceder a las insistencias de su mente aburrida y curiosa.

Se detuvo al escuchar ruidos y se asomó tras un árbol para hallar a Milo arrojando piedritas al agua despreocupadamente. Continuó su caminar hasta que el otro se percató de su presencia y giró rápidamente a verlo.

—Llegas tarde —reclamó, dejando caer el puñado de piedras al piso para enseguida sacudirse las manos.

—Lo había olvidado —Aioria mintió, encogiéndose de hombros. Sonrió internamente ante el rostro de Milo, que se tornaba iracundo en un instante. Y enseguida, un rápido puño se encontraba viajando directo hacia su rostro. Aioria lo esquivó y respondió con un golpe al estómago de Milo, sacándolo de balance temporalmente.

No era difícil ganarle a Milo; siempre comenzaba impetuosamente, queriendo acabar a su oponente al primer golpe, la energía no se le acababa pero tras los primeros fallos siempre se tornaba torpe gracias a la frustración.

Aioria sabía que no era así con todos. Milo usualmente se presentaba en control de los enfrentamientos con los otros aprendices, sus movimientos eran ágiles, elegantes, y se tomaba tiempo en calcular la mejor estrategia. Después de todo, no era precisamente por su "adorable" personalidad que se había ganado el respeto de sus compañeros.

Quizás Milo no quería vencerlo en realidad, tal vez sólo se había hecho adicto a la eterna competencia. O simplemente, lo odiaba tanto que los deseos de ganarle opacaban su verdadera habilidad. La razón que fuera, a Aioria no le molestaba realmente.

Si lo reflexionaba un poco, Milo podría ser lo más cercano a un amigo que tuviera en ese lugar. Era una noción patética, concluyó, cuando el mencionado chico se moría de ganas por deshacerlo con su rabiosa mirada.

Esquivó una patada y respondió con un certero empujón contra el costado del otro para hacerle caer. Milo se incorporó soltando un gruñido animalesco, escupió sangre descuidadamente y se abalanzó de nuevo sobre él. Aioria le permitió que atinara un golpe contra su rostro y aprovechó la cercanía para sujetarle el cuello con firmeza y usar su propio peso para empujarle hasta el suelo. Milo abrió los ojos amplios en sorpresa y jadeó, llevando ambas manos a la muñeca de Aioria, cuyos dedos se cerraban con incómoda fuerza alrededor de su garganta.

Aioria enterró el codo en el pecho de Milo y se inclinó sobre él, sin reparo alguno lamió un hilillo de sangre que escurría de su boca y dio un par de lengüetazos sobre sus labios. Le dirigió una mirada taimada, esbozando una media sonrisa que encolerizó aún más al otro. El enrojecido rostro de Milo se deformó víctima de la ira; el chico pataleó desesperado, gruñó insultos que Aioria no se preocupó por entender, y luego optó por una acción más coherente al arrojar un puño entre sus costillas.

Aioria entrecerró los ojos, se quejó sentidamente y aflojó el agarre que tenía sobre el otro griego, quien no desaprovechó la oportunidad para darle vuelta a la situación. Los nudillos de Milo se estamparon con impredecible potencia sobre su cara haciendo crujir su nariz. Aioria cayó de espaldas sobre el pasto y parpadeó varias veces, asomando desorbitados ojos verdes.

Estuvo seguro por un momento de que perdería la consciencia, y luego respiró dificultosamente, descubriendo a su nariz obstruida. Hizo una mueca de dolor y finalmente sus ojos lograron enfocarse en la figura que se inclinaba sobre él.

Y el desgraciado estaba sonriendo. Sonrosados labios se curvaban de manera amplia y triunfante, y el par de atentas pupilas bailaban brillantes y burlonas. Milo no cabía en su propio disfrute, y después de tanto esfuerzo para alcanzar ese estado de gozo, no iba a molestarse en disimularlo.

Aioria cerró los ojos y expulsó un suspiro cansino. Las comisuras de sus labios se alzaron en una sutil mueca divertida. Contrario a lo que él mismo había esperado, no le irritaba que Milo lo hubiera vencido, o que aquél se pavoneara victorioso justo frente a sus narices. Después de todo había sido su culpa, por permitirse distraer tontamente.

Se relamió los labios. Definitivamente no era un fracaso que lamentara.

—No llegues tarde mañana. —Escuchó la voz de Milo súbitamente distante, y entonces se percató de los ligeros pasos que lo alejaban de él. Aioria se quedó ahí tendido largo rato, aspirando aire de manera superficial, boqueando de vez en cuando sentía que su nariz no absorbía suficiente.

Meditó sin mucha profundidad qué sentido tendría para Milo el que se volvieran a enfrentar; aquél había querido una revancha por sentirse humillado en los entrenamientos, y claramente acababa de obtener su desquite.

Una repentina brisa erizó su piel y decidió levantarse de ahí. Volvió a su templo con un andar pesado y sin quitar una mano del sangrante puente de su nariz.

Milo durmió envidiablemente relajado esa noche. Recordaba la expresión incrédula de Aioria, su rostro magullado y su mirada desorbitada, y tenía que sonreír. Tanto gusto le provocaba, que incluso podía olvidar temporalmente el dolor de los golpes que adornaban su propio cuerpo. La memoria del otro era un bálsamo curador que lo reconfortaba.

El sentimiento de desbordada satisfacción seguía ahí cuando despertó.

Y ese día Milo hizo partícipe a cualquiera dispuesto a escucharle de su triunfante venganza sobre el hermano del traidor. Cuando relató la experiencia para sus compañeros en el coliseo, recibió un par de palmaditas en su espalda como felicitación, una que otra mirada desinteresada, algunos comentarios alabadores y otros burlones. Pero sin importar la amplia gama de reacciones, el buen humor de Milo no se vio alterado.

Al menos hasta que los entrenamientos dieron inicio…

Localizó a Aioria en cuanto éste llegó y rió internamente al notar la bandita que portaba sobre la nariz, y que reflejaba la propia. Habían quedado a mano en cuanto a ese aspecto, pero Milo no iba a desaprovechar la oportunidad de mostrar lo tanto que superaba en habilidad al otro, esta vez ante todos sus compañeros.

Así que, sintiéndose confiado de más, acudió a donde Aioria y lo retó a un duelo. Al principio, Leo se dedicó a estudiarlo con una mirada desconfiada por largos segundos, y finalmente asintió para enseguida encaminarse a algún área desocupada donde pudieran pelear.

Para el medio día todo el mundo había olvidado aquella historia caduca de Milo y su extraordinaria victoria, pues Aioria barrió la arena con él de manera espectacular.

Rendido de rodillas en el suelo, Milo no lograba asimilarlo, sentía sus entrañas arder y su cerebro arremolinarse desquiciado. Gritaría si sus dientes no estuvieran ocupados apretándose furiosos.

Aioria le dirigió una mirada efímera y orgullosa que casi sacó a Milo de sus casillas. No sabía qué hacer con el desmedido resentimiento que continuaba acumulándose segundo a segundo. Se levantó del piso, escupió al suelo con desdén y se obligó a respirar profundo varias veces en un intento de conseguir un atisbo de paz. Fue a donde sus amigos más cercanos se reunían, y se pateó mentalmente ante lo estúpida que esa última ocurrencia demostró ser.

Las miradas divertidas, las sonrisitas mal disimuladas, y los cuchicheos indiscretos no colaboraron en nada para aplacar su alterado estado mental.

—¿Seguro que no soñaste lo que nos contaste más temprano, Milo? — El aludido presintió que la venita palpitante en su sien estallaría. Acuchilló con una mirada incendiaria al insolente francés que había osado soltar ese comentario.

Camus requirió de esfuerzos colosales para no sucumbir a sus impulsos y doblarse de la risa.

Un aura amenazante rodeó a Milo, quien decidió que ya había aguantado suficiente deshonra por un día. Se fue hecho un energúmeno, sin pausar en el ritmo decidido de sus pasos hasta alcanzar el octavo templo.

Milo no se encontró con Aioria esa tarde. Se sentía burlado, como si todo lo del día anterior hubiera sido una trampa para hacerle sentir confiado y luego restregarle su ineptitud en la cara, rebajándolo frente a todos. Por primera vez admitiría que estaba demasiado turbado y así no podría hacer nada en un enfrentamiento con Leo. Ya buscaría otra oportunidad… por lo pronto necesitaba estar solo, y olvidarse al menos por un rato de esa inmadura rivalidad que últimamente había hecho insufribles a sus días.


	4. Chapter 4

**-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Capítulo IV**

**-.-.-.-.-.-**

Aioria lo admitiría sólo para sus solitarios pensamientos…

Le decepcionó que Milo no buscara enfrentarse con él nuevamente ese día. Había supuesto que la derrota de la mañana sería suficiente para atizarlo y para su sorpresa parecía haber obtenido todo lo contrario. Aun así, sonrió pensando en Milo alcanzando niveles de mortificación suficientes como para que ignorara su sociable naturaleza y buscara aislarse del mundo.

Sus cavilaciones fueron interrumpidas cuando percibió un cosmos adentrándose al templo. El simple hecho de un visitante era motivo de sorpresa, pero la particularidad especial de _ese_ visitante tuvo al emocionado aprendiz en sus pies de un brinco.

Milo sabía que estaba actuando fuera de carácter, pero tenía la condenatoria certeza de que no iba a poder dormir si dejaba las cosas así. Exigiría a Aioria una revancha, ahí mismo, no le importaba lo tarde que fuera o si su Maestro terminaba descubriendo que había salido a deshoras.

No obstante, sus intenciones se vieron frustradas cuando apenas tras adentrarse a la quinta casa percibió un par de cosmos y escuchó murmullos que le hicieron alentar sus pasos y andar con cautela. Utilizó su natural agilidad y las sombras de algunas columnas para continuar su fisgón avance, cerciorándose de que su cosmos no fuera perceptible.

Se detuvo cuando pudo apreciar la fácilmente reconocible silueta de Leo acompañado de alguien más que no fue capaz de identificar.

No alcanzaba a escuchar lo que hablaban, pero había una inusual relajación en los rasgos de Aioria que no consideraba familiar.

Desvió la mirada hacia el otro hombre, el que portaba una armadura dorada. Milo hizo un recuento veloz en su cabeza y estudió los detalles del sagrado ropaje hasta identificarlo.

Géminis.

Un mohín desconcertado adornó su rostro. No había escuchado mucho sobre el guardián del tercer del templo, y ahora éste se encontraba ahí, en la casa de su enemigo. No se le ocurría qué cosa buscaría un caballero dorado con el hermano del infame Sagitario, al menos no imaginaba nada positivo que le pudiera haber llevado ahí.

En su cabeza surgió la inesperada idea de que quizás echarían a Aioria de la orden, pero esa posibilidad no lo llenó de gozo; para su propia sorpresa, sintió que se le apretujaba la garganta.

Todas sus suposiciones se demostraron erradas cuando el de cabellos azules estiró un brazo hacia la cabeza de Aioria y revolvió sus cabellos afectuosamente. El castaño agachó un poco el rostro, dejando ver una timidez inusual, y no vaciló más en acercarse al mayor y abrazarse a él. Milo atestiguó incrédulo cómo Aioria escondía la cara contra el pecho de Géminis, y pocos segundos después divisó a su espalda sacudiéndose revelando el llanto que lo agobiaba.

Inexplicablemente impresionado, Milo clavó los ojos en el suelo, percatándose por primera vez que estaba entrometiéndose en asuntos que no le incumbían. Pero no se pudo sacudir el saborcillo a disgusto.

Se negaba a admitírselo del todo pero le afectó ver a Aioria en ese momento de fragilidad. No era como prefería imaginárselo…

Un rival digno no tendría por qué deshacerse entre los brazos de un desconocido.

Se retiró sigiloso, pero la escena continuó rodando por su cabeza, importunándolo durante toda la noche.

Al día siguiente su curiosa mirada no dejó de buscar al aprendiz de Leo. Sus amigos no interrogaron a qué se debía el inusual silencio que se había apoderado de él; probablemente lo achacaban al enojo del día anterior. Pero Milo ya había olvidado aquello, ahora lo torturaba una sensación más extraña, no un instinto salvaje por demostrar su superioridad…

Más bien un anhelo iluso por que el otro lo hiciera.

—Tch. —Se puso de pie y bajó los escalones del coliseo hasta alcanzar el nivel donde Aioria estaba sentado, solitario como de costumbre. Se detuvo a sus espaldas y carraspeó para llamar su atención y hacer que volteara interrogante hacia él.

—Estuve ocupado ayer, ¿tienes tiempo libre hoy? —El par de ojos verdes se fijaron en el de cabellos garzos sin ocultar su suspicacia. Milo no se dio por aludido y desvió la vista hacia ningún lugar en específico, simulando apatía.

Si bien a Aioria le parecía insólito que Milo se hubiera aproximado a él sin inmediatas intenciones bélicas, el nerviosismo del otro le resultó en extremo divertido. Sólo tuvo que meditar la proposición un par de segundos.

—Sí. —Se levantó y luego añadió—: Vamos de una vez.

Milo no objetó al decreto del otro y lo siguió para internarse en el bosquecillo cercano. No avanzaron mucho hasta que el moreno se detuvo y volteó expectante hacia él. Milo infló los pulmones y se infundió de energías. El combate inició sin mayores preparativos.

Ambos conocían los típicos movimientos del otro así que resultaba siendo una danza casi entrenada. Y Aioria pudo notar con facilidad que esta vez Milo no estaba dando todo de sí, y se preguntó si aquél era consciente de ello. El empeño era notable, el fuego en su mirada el mismo de siempre, pero la pujanza tras sus golpes le parecía amilanada en comparación a otras ocasiones.

Reciprocó midiendo sus ataques, desconfiando del otro en todo momento. Y de esa manera el reticente enfrentamiento se alargó innecesariamente, superando por mucho en duración a sus previos desafíos.

Llegó un momento en que se hizo obvio que ese día no alcanzarían ninguna conclusión, así que tras un acuerdo de miradas se desplomaron sobre el pasto simultáneamente, demasiado extenuados como para proclamar un ganador definitivo.

En silenciosa tregua descansaron uno junto al otro; Milo extendiendo sus brazos hacia los lados, Aioria doblando los suyos sobre su frente para tapar el molestoso sol.

Varios minutos transcurrieron en un silencio cómodo pero raro… algo demasiado nuevo entre ellos dos. Aioria cerró los ojos con intención de dormitar; las lesiones recientes todavía palpitaban pero el cansancio y el calor colaboraron para sumirlo en un profundo sopor.

Mientras tanto, Milo se entretuvo mirando a las eventuales avecillas que volaban a gran altura sobre su cabeza, y otro rato pasó hasta que la serenidad de sus actuales circunstancias le hizo recordar las intranquilidades del día anterior.

—Oye… —llamó dubitativo, sin despegar la vista del cielo.

—¿Hn? —Aioria asomó un ojo para mirar al otro de soslayo. Milo frunció el ceño, sintiéndose indeciso por un instante antes de continuar.

—¿Cómo es que conoces al caballero de géminis?

—¿Saga? Solía ser amigo de mi hermano. —Se apoyó en sus codos para apreciar a Milo mejor.

—Nunca lo había visto.

—Casi no viene para acá, tiene el encargo de vigilar el santuario de Poseidón.

—Hm. —Milo al fin premió a Aioria con una mirada—. Como sea… ¿no crees que es…? —pausó irresoluto y desvió la atención de sus ojos por un momento, mientras intentaba ordenar la idea que quería expresar.

—No deberías dejar que te vean llorar —soltó. Y fue cuando Aioria cayó en cuenta de que se estaba sorprendiendo demasiado tarde por el hecho de que Milo supiera sobre Saga.

—Andaba cerca de tu templo… ¡No estaba espiando! —Milo se defendió de la mirada acusadora, y se preparó para levantarse en caso de que Aioria mostrara intención de aproximarse con el propósito de venganza.

Aioria resopló ligeramente incomodado y se sentó, doblando las piernas para apoyar los brazos en sus rodillas. Milo ya no podía apreciar las reacciones en el rostro del otro pero notó a su espalda un tanto tensa.

—Eso no te concierne, Milo.

—Ya lo sé, pero si pretendes ser un caballero de oro no puedes andar por ahí llorando por cualquier cosa.

—Gracias por preocuparte. —Expulsó una risa fingida.

—¡No es eso! —La risa de Aioria se tornó real ante la súbita desesperación de Milo por escudarse.

—Ya, sólo te estoy molestando. —Volteó justo a tiempo para ver al otro enfurruñarse, y decidiendo que sería divertido contrariarlo más (y se las debía por haberlo espiado) se acercó con una sonrisa ladina en sus labios.

Una mano se posó sobre el brazo de Milo. Aioria se inclinó confianzudamente sobre él, haciéndole sombra, y Milo se quedó estupefacto, dudando de cómo reaccionar. Presentía lo que se avecinaba pero no atinó a hacer nada para evitarlo.

Así que no le quedó más remedio que enfrentarlo; un contacto suave sobre su boca, una succión perezosa… tuvo que separar sus labios y suspirar, y la punta de una lengua toqueteó sus contornos. Milo aspiró aire profundamente cuando saboreó la sangre de Aioria, o tal vez era su propia sangre… en el estado que habían quedado tras la golpiza era difícil adivinar de cuál lastimada boca provenía. Sintió que se le atoraba algo en la base de la garganta, y miró la expresión tranquila en el rostro que tenía pegado al suyo, los ojos verde intenso estudiándole con detenimiento.

Milo parpadeó nervioso y se levantó con un movimiento brusco, casi empujando al otro muchacho. Ya de pie, frunció el ceño y volteó de aquí para allá sin estar seguro hacia dónde mirar. Se sentía ofuscado y odiaba que Aioria fuera el culpable de ello.

—No pongas esa cara —dijo Aioria desde su lugar en el suelo, recostándose hacia atrás con una sonrisa tonta en sus labios. Milo experimentó el salvaje deseo de patearle el rostro.

—¿Por qué te empeñas en… hacer eso? —reclamó, mas solamente recibió una mirada envidiablemente calma como respuesta.

_¿Acaso siempre que lucharan fuera de la vista de los demás terminarían besándose?_

Entonces ya no lo harían más, Milo decidió, antes de girar en sus talones y marchar lejos de ahí con pasos furibundos.


	5. Chapter 5

**-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Capítulo V**

**-.-.-.-.-.-**

Como todos quienes lo conocieran, Camus había notado los inconsistentes cambios de humor de Milo. Y también, como todos, los había hallado divertidos en un principio.

Sólo se necesitaron un par de días para que terminara aburriéndose, y la visita de Milo a su templo cierta mañana le confirmó que ya iba siendo hora de que las cosas volvieran a la normalidad.

Milo se encontraba sentado en el portal de la onceava casa, y volteó para saludar a Camus apenas éste emergió.

—Hola —dijo sencillamente, y volvió la vista al frente. Camus alzó las cejas para expresar su desconcierto por la visita tan temprana, y sobre todo, por el visible abatimiento que el otro joven no se molestaba en ocultar.

—Hola, ¿Qué te pasa? —Dio unos pasos hacia adelante hasta quedar junto al otro y miró de soslayo los gestos indecisos en el rostro que aquél mantenía inclinado.

—Nada. —Se puso de pie. Camus se cruzó de brazos y ladeó un poco la cabeza, dirigiendo a Milo una mirada impaciente.

—Sólo ando de mal humor… —finalmente soltó entre murmullos. Camus se sintió intrigado, sufrió la impresión de que Milo había ido ahí buscando alguien con quien hablar, aunque la torpeza de aquél disfrazaba la intención. Mientras analizaba esa increíble posibilidad, una contestación más natural y poco sensible escapó de sus labios.

—¿Qué sucedió? ¿Pelearon y volvió a ganarte? —El sobresalto del otro resultó notable, y su pesadumbre fue sacudida en un instante para dejar surgir sentimientos más violentos. Cerró las manos en puños, los músculos de sus brazos se remarcaron, traspasó a Camus con una mirada rencorosa y su rostro se enrojeció sutilmente.

—¡No todo lo que hago tiene que ver con Aioria! —Y se marchó de ahí echando humos.

Fue lo último que la paciencia de Camus pudo soportar.

Fue también el motivo que lo llevó a pausar en la quinta casa durante su trayecto hacia abajo.

Milo se había transformado en un ente de volubilidad inaguantable; un día no paraba de hablar de Aioria, al siguiente se convertía en la encarnación del mutismo, y el más reciente desarrollo era un estado constantemente alterado que prometía peligro para cualquiera a su alrededor.

Camus nunca había sido de andar de precavido con Milo, atizarlo con sus comentarios era usualmente divertido porque el enfado que despertaba en aquél solía ser superficial y fugaz, y de costumbre vendría acompañado con alguna réplica astuta.

Pero el Milo de los últimos días _vivía_ en un estado de irritación que desesperaba a Camus tremendamente, y sabía que a sus otros compañeros también. La mayoría había decidido ignorar al joven escorpión hasta que se le pasara y Camus también había actuado así en un principio pero ya había llegado al límite de su tolerancia —y su preocupación, si lo admitía—.

Y es que a cada día la desazón de Milo sólo parecía tender a arraigarse más en él.

Camus fue breve con Aioria, y más amenazante de lo que le hubiera gustado mostrarse, pero Leo le desesperó un poco con su semblante carente de formalidad. Se sentía claramente entretenido con la situación y le dio la impresión de que se estaba aguantando para no reírse en su cara.

Camus se fue de ahí determinado a reclamarle a Milo más tarde por los malos ratos que le hacía pasar.

El dueño del templo lo vio partir mientras sopesaba en lo recién sucedido.

Sin dudas a Aioria le había parecido sorpresivo lo fácil que Milo dejó de provocarlo. De hecho echaba de menos sus riñas e insultos, lo gracioso que se veía cuando se enfadaba con el sin razón alguna e intentaba hacer a su enojo creíble. Así que de cierta forma le dio gusto la visita de Camus y las noticas que el francés trajo.

Siguiendo la sugerencia de Acuario, al atardecer fue a buscar al huidizo escorpión, y después de dar unas cuantas vueltas por los lugares que aquél frecuentaba, finalmente lo encontró cerca del sitio donde se citaron a pelear por primera vez.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —Milo preguntó cortante, sin alzar la mirada del pasto que se entretenía arrancando. Se encontraba sentado al pie de un árbol y se enfrascaba en esa insulsa tarea con apasionado interés, desquitando su mortificación.

—Camus fue a buscarme. Dice que has estado especialmente malhumorado, cree que yo lo ocasioné y exigió que lo arreglara de alguna manera —Aioria expuso la situación sin rodeos. Dio unos pasos hacia Milo, quien desvió aún más el rostro.

—Ese francés entrometido… —masticó las palabras.

Aioria se agachó frente a él con cautela, sin querer que el otro reaccionara negativamente. Los ojos de Milo le rehuían, así que sujetó su muñeca, logrando salvar a las próximas briznas de pasto que se prometían víctimas de sus inquietos dedos.

—¿Realmente sería tan escandaloso que fuéramos amigos? —preguntó con suavidad.

Milo pareció considerarlo por un momento, o al menos eso adivinó Aioria a partir de la confundida mirada que se cruzó con la suya. Incentivado por el intrigante silencio, apoyó las rodillas en el suelo y se inclinó sobre él. Milo hizo ademán de levantarse pero Aioria lo sujetó de los hombros para impedírselo. No halló mayor resistencia después de eso.

Milo cerró los ojos con fuerza y respiró hondo. Recibió el beso de Aioria con admirable entereza, incluso se felicitó mentalmente cuando ningún impulso por huir surgió en él. Aunque tras meditarlo durante un par de segundos eso causó nuevas deducciones alarmantes.

No quería huir, pero eso no podía significar que quisiera quedarse.

Los labios de Aioria ya le resultaban un tanto familiares, pero la mano que se deslizó hacia abajo sobre su pecho dejó por su camino un haz de calidez innovador. Separó sus labios, permitiendo a la insistente lengua del otro colarse dentro de su boca; esas caricias húmedas lograron que su garganta simulara cerrarse y su piel comenzara a cosquillear incesantemente. Sin saber dónde dejar las manos, las enterró en el suelo con empeño. Las de Aioria se colaron confianzudas bajo su playera, causando que los músculos de Milo se contrajeran aprensivos ante los exploratorios toques.

Curioso porque Milo no lo había golpeado todavía, Aioria se apartó un poco, lo suficiente para admirar tras las gruesas pestañas a un par de ojos nublados que se mostraban parcialmente y se concentraban en cualquier cosa que no fuera él.

—No hago esto con mis otros amigos… —Milo confesó con un hilillo de voz tímida. Aioria parpadeó y permaneció estático por algunos instantes, hasta que su sorpresa se convirtió en un combustible intenso que le hizo retomar sus acciones arrojadamente, toda mesura olvidada.

Una de sus manos se ancló a la mandíbula de Milo para alzarle el rostro y hacer que sus labios chocaran descuidadamente, la otra serpenteó desvergonzada hacia la entrepierna de aquél.

—¡Hey! —Milo volteó librándose del torpe beso y se removió incomodado por la nueva premura de Aioria, quien lo ignoró desfachatadamente y volvió a restregar los labios de manera atropellada sobre los del otro, absorbiendo los reclamos que siguieron.

Milo se sacudió sin hallar acomodo, golpeó insinceramente el hombro de Aioria para luego sujetarse firmemente de él cuando el calor que aumentó de golpe le robó energías. Se despegó de aquellos labios porque ya lo estaban mareando y agachó la cabeza dejando que el cabello le ocultara en parte el rostro.

Sintió a Aioria acercarse hasta que tuvo la mejilla de aquél rozando su sien, un aliento agitado empujando los cabellos que cubrían una de sus orejas y causándole impertinentes escalofríos.

—¿Tienes miedo? —Sin esperar respuesta, la mano de Aioria buscó dentro de su ropa interior. Milo siseó al sentir el contacto, su espalda de tornó recta y tembló visiblemente de pies a cabeza pero aun así contestó con determinación:

—¡No!

Un reto. Milo no podía resistirse a algo así, Aioria debía saberlo bien. A Milo le molestó sentirse manipulado, y pensó que Aioria debía estar loco por querer tocarlo de esa manera.

Las gruesas cejas de Milo se torcieron, sus mejillas se colorearon, apretó los labios y contuvo la respiración.

El mismo Aioria no estaba seguro de por qué buscaba eso de Milo.

Ya había admitido desde hace tiempo que sus labios lo llamaban y era un instinto que no tenía ganas de reprimir.

Su rostro enfadado le parecía gracioso, no lo clasificaría como lindo, sólo… no desagradable. Los ojos, esos sí estaba seguro de que le gustaban, eran demasiado sinceros y siempre había una incandescencia especial dentro de ellos. El aroma… bueno suponía que olía igual que él, a sudor y tierra, así que no juzgaría ese factor.

Su voz… era lo más fastidioso que había conocido en su existencia. Siempre reclamando soserías, burlándose, escupiendo su insoportable altivez. Pero en esos momentos podía tolerarla; no atornillaba sus oídos con latosos comentarios, sino que era bajita y temblorosa, sólo emitía ruiditos curiosos entre respiraciones agobiadas.

No podía molestarse por algo que sonaba tan vulnerable.

Luego estaban sus manos, que para variar no le tocaban con intenciones dañinas. Claro, esas uñas que se habían clavado en su nuca comenzaban a lastimarle pero sabía que no lo hacía adrede. Se agarraban a él de una manera necesitada que inevitablemente le incitó.

Movió su mano con mayor ahínco, sintiendo a su propia excitación escalar infinitamente, y se sobresaltó cuando una mano del otro se soltó de su cuello y buscó con torpeza colarse dentro de sus pantalones. Jadeó al sentir los cálidos dedos apresarlo vacilantes, y su propia voz le pareció irreconocible cuando se oyó soltar animados gemiditos a compás del ritmo con que Milo lo estimulaba.

La impaciencia surgió devastadora y pronto los dos parecían formar una sola masa que se removía sin ton ni son, exudando calor y llamados incoherentes, hasta que uno sintió su mano humedecerse y el otro sintió lo mismo pocos momentos después, y sus huesos se sintieron desarticularse durante algunos instantes haciendo que se rindieran uno contra el otro en busca de soporte.

En la nueva posición de su desbaratado abrazo, Milo podía escuchar el corazón de Aioria con una claridad aturdidora, cual si fuera el propio, y como resultado se sintió todavía más exhausto y gimoteó quejoso, renegando de tener que soportar no uno sino dos ritmos cardiacos descontrolando sus sentidos.

Se empujó del otro con movimientos descuidados hasta apartarse lo suficiente para respirar algo más que el aroma de Aioria. Permaneció con la cabeza gacha unos momentos, sintiéndose terriblemente adormilado pero demasiado acalorado como para poder descansar. Apreció una mano perezosa que no le pertenecía retirándole algunos cabellos que se habían pegado a su rostro. Toleró las caricias por algunos segundos, para luego arquear los labios ligeramente disgustado y voltear el rostro alejándose. Finalmente se tumbó sobre su costado dándole la espalda al otro joven.

Cerró los ojos y poco después escuchó un suspiro profundo. Paulatinamente su respiración y la del otro se fueron acompasando, hasta que Milo sólo fue capaz de apreciar la suya, cada vez más y más lenta, y luego ya no percibió nada.

Cuando abrió los ojos para descubrir que el cielo era de un negro profundo y las estrellas brillaban en todo su esplendor, se levantó apresurado con un par de tropezones, arregló su ropa y corrió lo más rápido que sus piernas le permitieron con dirección a su templo, mascullado maldiciones hacia sí mismo y hacia el desconsiderado muchacho que no se había molestado en despertarlo.


	6. Chapter 6

**-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Capítulo VI**

**-.-.-.-.-.-**

Milo restregó sus manos por enésima vez con insistencia fiera. Llevaba varios minutos consumido en la tarea de limpiarse, pero por más que el agua fría recorriera vez tras vez la piel de sus dedos, le parecía que podía sentirlos todavía cálidos y el aroma de Aioria habitaba en ellos de manera permanente.

Bufó sintiéndose fracasado y se arrodilló al suelo, dejando los brazos estirados sobre su cabeza y apoyados en el fregadero para que sus manos continuaran mojándose.

No las tenía todas consigo y no lograba imaginarse qué lo había poseído allá en el bosque más temprano. Las Moiras tendrían que haberse encaprichado con él para dictarle un destino tan confuso… era la única manera de explicar que sus propias acciones se sintieran tan ajenas.

Su rostro se acaloró con asombrosa rapidez al recordar dichas acciones y se levantó de golpe para meter la cabeza bajo el chorro de agua. Decidió que la próxima vez que viera a Aioria no vacilaría en utilizar "Restricción" en él y correr de ahí como alma que lleva el diablo, sin importar que pareciera un cobarde.

—¿Mataste a alguien? —Milo dio un saltito sorprendido que lo llevó a golpearse la cabeza con el grifo.

—Tch. —Llevó una mano hacia el punto atentado de su cráneo y giró lentamente, incorporándose para enfrentar a su instructor.

Desde la puerta de esa estancia, el hombre lo observaba con un gesto incrédulo que rayaba en la comicidad, mezcla de enfado y humor, mientras se preguntaba en qué líos se habría metido su ridículo alumno en esta ocasión. Se mantuvo en silencio esperando una explicación que aclarara el motivo de su tardía llegada y su actual posesividad sobre el fregadero, hasta que Milo finalmente respondió a susurros la previa y poco seria pregunta.

—No…

El caballero de escorpión olvidó la gracia que el estado descompuesto de Milo le causaba y adoptó una actitud más severa.

—Pasado mañana serán las pruebas para la armadura. Parece que se te hubiera olvidado.

Milo dio un respingo. No tenía manera de replicar a aquello. Aunque su maestro no estuviera enterado sobre el tipo de labores que habían robado su tiempo, era verdad que últimamente se preocupaba más por cierto aprendiz que por su propio desempeño.

—No debería tener que estarte reprendiendo a estas alturas. —Cabizbajo, Milo escuchó al hombre suspirar con aburrimiento para luego retirarse y dejarlo solo con sus apesadumbradas reflexiones.

Caminó arrastrando los pies hasta llegar a su habitación y se botó sobre la cama sin parsimonia alguna. Ese día le sabía a tragedia y no podía esperar a que terminara, pero dormir sería difícil con las sentencias de su maestro revoloteando dentro de su cabeza, enlazándose con recuerdos recientes y bochornosos de Aioria, formando un rompecabezas de pensamientos intranquilos que escapaba a su lógica.

Siempre había dudado que Aioria llegara a conseguir una armadura dorada pero fue la primera vez que experimentó incertidumbre sobre su propio futuro.

¿Qué tal si él fallaba? Todas las burlas y desprecios que había dedicado al aprendiz de la quinta casa regresados en creces por el vengativo destino…

De sólo imaginar la catastrófica posibilidad se le comenzaba a revolver el estómago.

_"¿Realmente sería tan escandaloso que fuéramos amigos?"_

Mordió su labio inferior nerviosamente. Se giró sobre un costado y cerró los ojos.

No sería escandaloso; él era lo suficientemente seguro de sí mismo como para enfrentar cualquier reacción adversa por parte de sus compañeros si algo así llegara a suceder. Pero también contaba con una terquedad colosal y aceptar sus propias equivocaciones requería de un esfuerzo tremendo.

Resopló agraviado y cerró los ojos fuertemente, ordenándose dormir. A él nunca le había funcionado reflexionar demasiado las cosas. Al día siguiente vería a Aioria y entonces decidiría… quizás para variar no sentiría el instinto de romperle la cara.

Se equivocó.

Fue culpa de Aioria realmente. Éste apenas lo vio llegar al coliseo y lo deslumbró con una sonrisa socarrona que Milo deseó borrarle de inmediato. Caminó hasta el insufrible Leo y lo atravesó con una mirada resentida.

—¡Mi maestro se enfadó conmigo por tu culpa!

Aioria luchó por no soltar la carcajada, tanto así que su rostro se tornó rojo del esfuerzo. Irremediablemente divertido, Milo no pudo contener la aparición de una diminuta sonrisa en sus propios labios.

—Bueno, pero ya no tienes que preocuparte por tu maestro —consoló el castaño, acabando por soltar unas cuantas risitas ahogadas. Milo suspiró exasperado y se cruzó de brazos.

—Todavía me debes una revancha.

—Cierto —reconoció Aioria, y en mudo acuerdo se dirigieron a la arena.

Sin mayor preámbulo comenzaron a pelear, pero enseguida fue notable que algo en ese enfrentamiento difería de otras ocasiones; había una complicidad distinta.

Milo no se sintió guiado por ciega furia y de hecho disfrutó el combate. Su sangre hormigueaba como otras veces pero eso en esta ocasión no lo irritaba, sino que mantenía sus sentidos agudizados y lo hacía más ágil. Irónicamente, ahora que no estaba empeñado en ganar se sentía más capaz de hacerlo que nunca antes. Cada golpe era vivificante y cada vez que caía para levantarse de inmediato, lo hacía con una sonrisa felina plantada en su rostro.

En una de esas ocasiones, Aioria lo acompañó al suelo y entonces ninguno volvió a ponerse de pie; se jalaban mutuamente cada vez que alguien lo intentaba y se enfrascaron en una lucha indecisa por escapar e incorporarse o quedarse hechos una maraña de extremidades en el piso.

—¡¿Pero es que no saben hacer otra cosa?! —Shura exclamó exasperado, plantándose de pie con las manos en la cintura frente al par de muchachos que rodaban por el piso arrojándose golpes y patadas cual infantes de preescolar.

Al día siguiente presentarían sus pruebas para convertirse en caballeros dorados y todavía tenían la frescura de entretenerse con esos inmaduros impulsos…

Parpadeó extrañado cuando Leo y Escorpión pausaron su lucha para dirigirle miradas simultáneamente, y luego rieron al unísono. El caballero de capricornio tensó los labios y los miró como si estuvieran locos. Luego suspiró en resignación y les dio la espalda dejándolos con sus bufonadas.

Un par de minutos después, para su propio pesar, Milo cayó en cuenta que de nuevo estaba olvidando asuntos importantes. Empujó a Aioria y se arrastró lo más lejos que pudo.

—¡Espera! —pidió cuando el otro estuvo a punto de alcanzarle. Aioria detuvo su avance y lo miró extrañado. Milo giró su cuerpo y quedó sentado en el piso. Aioria permaneció de rodillas a un metro frente a él.

El de ojos turquesas evitó la expresión interrogante de su compañero y se encorvó soltando un débil suspiro. Pasó una mano perezosa sobre sus labios para limpiar la sangre que escurría de ellos.

Desconcertado por el repentino y evidente abatimiento de Milo, Aioria permaneció en silencio en espera de algún indicio de lo que había afectado a aquél. Lo miró jugar distraídamente con la arena bajo sus dedos, mecer un pie inquieto y endurecer sus facciones mientras reunía la atención de sus pupilas en algún punto inespecífico del suelo.

—No te molestó lo de ayer, ¿o sí?

Milo arrugó la nariz malhumoradamente y negó con la cabeza, sonrojándose un poco. Miró de soslayo hacia la zona donde solía reunirse con sus amigos y encontró algunas miradas curiosas posadas sobre él. Volvió la vista al frente y se recordó que era tan capaz como cualquiera de aquellos o como el joven que tenía en frente. No tenía excusa para fallar; incluso podría utilizar a Aioria como una motivación, tomarlo cual competencia.

El aprendiz de Leo enarcó una ceja. Si el tema al que había hecho alusión no era lo que turbaba a Milo, a Aioria solamente se le ocurría una cosa más.

—Te irá bien mañana.

En inmediata reacción, Milo elevó su repentinamente asombrado rostro para enfrentar al otro, frunció el ceño y chasqueó molesto.

—Sabelotodo —acusó.

Lejos de indignarse, Aioria sonrió satisfecho.

:-:-:

No caminaba; se pavoneaba henchido en amor propio.

Aunque por esos lares no hubiera nadie a quien presumir, esa aura de engreimiento le iba a durar por días.

Anduvo raudo sobre los desolados senderos, pisando sobre una que otra tumba con descuidada prisa y mascullando insinceras disculpas a los muertos.

Después de dar algunas vueltas sin un rumbo fijo, pues el cementerio no era un sitio con el que estuviera familiarizado, finalmente localizó al joven que había venido buscando desde un buen rato atrás.

—¡Aioria! —Se encontraba sentado al pie de un árbol chaparro y desabrido, que nada de sombra podría ofrecerle con sus resecas ramas. Aquél volteó y no tardó en ponerse de pie y caminar hacia Milo, quien quedó deslumbrado por algunos instantes ante la imponente armadura que el otro portaba.

Aioria lucía algunos años mayor con aquel sagrado ropaje puesto, y Milo se preguntó si él se vería afectado de la misma manera.

Leo se detuvo a un paso frente a él. Milo no falló en notar la expresión apenas contenida de gusto en el rostro de aquél, y permitió a sus labios curvarse levemente con un aire autosuficiente.

—Felicidades —dijo Aioria, concentrando la mirada sobre el pecho de Milo para señalar el metal dorado que lo cubría.

—Lo mismo digo —El de cabellos azulados farfulló apenas audible, rascando brevemente la punta de su nariz.

Y un parpadeo después, Aioria sintió un toque sobre su hombro. Desvió la vista para comprobar que una mano de Milo se había posado ahí, y al siguiente segundo el rostro de aquél se encontraba invadiendo su espacio personal.

Los labios de Milo ejercieron una presión sumamente transitoria sobre los suyos; fue un beso furtivo que terminó de manera tan imprevista como había iniciado. Al siguiente respiro de Aioria, Milo ya se había apartado y lo miraba con tal despreocupación, que por un momento el de ojos verdes dudó que el reciente suceso hubiera sido real.

—¿Y eso? —Aioria preguntó, sintiéndose gratamente sorprendido, si bien un poco atolondrado al mismo tiempo.

—Te lo mereces —Milo respondió con simpleza, encogiéndose de hombros. Logró sacarle al otro una amplia sonrisa.

—Vamos, quiero ver los últimos enfrentamientos. —El nuevo caballero de escorpio se enderezó fingiendo mayor altura y comenzó a avanzar lejos de ahí con un andar soberbio.

Aioria trotó para alcanzarlo, y al llegar al coliseo tomaron asiento uno junto al otro en las gradas. Observaron con interés las enardecidas peleas entre los aprendices que codiciaban armaduras de plata y bronce. Pero incluso con aquél espectáculo en pie, algunas miradas se dirigían hacia ellos admiradas de las resplandecientes indumentarias que portaban.

Milo no pudo evitar lucir una sonrisa jactanciosa casi todo el tiempo. Aioria se sentía igual de orgulloso por su logro, pero lo disimulaba mucho mejor que su vanidoso amigo.

_¿Amigo?_

Supuso que finalmente podía clasificar a Milo como tal. Una amistad un tanto extraña, con límites borrosos, y sumamente competitiva.

—Hey, peleemos en serio. —Milo lo codeó y señaló con un movimiento de su cabeza hacia la zona de batallas, sus cejas se alzaron invitantes.

Aioria rodó sus ojos hacia arriba fingiendo exasperación, pero fue el primero en ponerse de pie para comenzar a bajar los escalones.

No tuvieron que buscar un espacio libre; apenas pisaron la arena, ésta fue despejada para ellos sin que lo requirieran.

Milo se detuvo en un sitio que consideró adecuado y Aioria caminó hasta ubicarse a varios metros de distancia.

Leo volteó hacia Escorpión y quedó momentáneamente cegado por el reflejo del sol sobre la armadura del otro. Parpadeó un par de veces y enseguida apreció a Milo adoptando una postura ofensiva. Como respuesta, su sangre redobló el ritmo con que corría por sus venas, extendiendo una agradable calidez a todo su cuerpo que le enfervorizó.

La uña del dedo índice que señalaba hacia él creció coloreada de un intenso escarlata, puntiaguda y amenazante. La mirada astuta que lo mantenía clavado en su sitio chispeó provocativa, despertándole un cosquilleo familiar que lo recorrió a flor de piel.

Aioria incendió su cosmos y atravesó al otro con salvajes ojos verdes.

Milo mordisqueó la pequeña sonrisa de sus labios en anticipación.

-.-.-

**F i n**


End file.
